I'll find someone like you
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción que inspiró este OS es Someone Like You de Adele, la trama es completamente mía.


_**I'll find someone like you.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción que inspiró este OS es Someone Like You de Adele, la trama es completamente mía._

_**Summary: — ¡Me he casado Bella! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Edward Cullen casado con Tanya Denali!— me dijo Edward con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sonreí forzadamente, no quería que él se diera cuenta del daño tan grande que me causaron esas cuatro palabras.**_

_Son las cuatro de la mañana, mi vuelo acaba de llegar a Seattle y aún me esperan algunas horas más hasta llegar a Port Angeles y de ahí otras más hasta Forks. Hace cinco años había salido de este mismo aeropuerto tan solo con mis sueños de grandeza y el afán de volver con un título en mano. _

_Mi padre me apoyó desde el primer momento, para mamá fue más difícil de aceptarlo, su nenita pequeña iba a irse, y no lo negaba a mí también me costó estar lejos de ellos. _

_Pero valió la pena, hoy regresaba con la frente en alto y podía decir que era una persona exitosa en el campo laboral, tenía un título, era una de las mejores abogadas de Manhattan._

_No podía quejarme, mi vida era cómoda en aquella ciudad, pero extrañaba el calor de mi hogar, lo extrañaba a él._

_Edward había sido mi amigo de toda la vida. Lo conocí por nuestras madres que eran grandes amigas y cuando nacimos no podíamos estar separados el uno del otro. Nuestras familias eran muy diferentes, pues mientras que yo crecí con cuanta cosa quería, él tenía que conformarse con lo poco que sus padres podían darle._

_Mi padre le propuso al suyo costear su carrera universitaria en la misma universidad a la que yo asistí pero ambos se negaron argumentando que Edward conseguiría una beca para la universidad de Port Angeles._

_Edward quería ser profesor, los niños siempre se le dieron muy bien. Yo estoy segura de que será un gran padre cuando le llegue el momento._

_Arribé a Forks dando las doce del mediodía, mi estómago pedía a gritos alimento y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida al volante. Ni mis padres ni mi hermana estaban enterados de que llegaba hoy, quise darles una sorpresa con mi llegada; hace meses que no los veía, desde que fueron a Manhattan para mi cumpleaños. Es Diciembre y quise pasar navidad con ellos._

_Al entrar en el pueblo todos se quedaban viendo mi auto, tratando de adivinar quien conducía el flamante Mercedes negro del que yo era poseedora, nunca me había gustado presumir del dinero que tenía mi familia, pero esta vez me sentí diferente ante las miradas curiosas de las personas._

_Este auto lo había comprado por mí misma, sin el dinero de mi familia y eso me enorgullecía._

_Con cada calle que avanzaba sentía más cerca a mi familia, las casas iban cambiando conforme seguía, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, verde, vintage y cálido. Con aroma a hogar._

La casa en la que había vivido gran parte de mi vida estaba ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, era una hermosa construcción de dos pisos, muy amplia para una familia de cuatro únicos integrantes, y tras mi partida, había mucho espacio para mis padres y hermana.

Las últimas casas se vislumbraban, faltaban escasos segundos para llegar a mi hogar. Desde mi posición podía ver el auto de mi padre estacionado en la acera como siempre, y las herramientas de jardinería de mamá desparramadas en el patio lateral.

Estacioné mi auto al frente del de papá lo más silencioso que el motor me dejó, pero si mi hermana estaba en casa, seguramente ya estarán enterados de que estoy aquí.

— ¡Bella!— escuché esa voz cantarina que tanto me fastidiaba de niña.

Tomé mi bolsa del asiento trasero y baje del auto. Pero claro, Alice ya estaba ahí.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros?— cuestionó abrazándome

—Si sobrevivo al abrazo Swan, sobreviviré cualquier cosa.

Alice me devolvió esa sonrisa juguetona que me daba la razón, los abrazos Swan eran lo máximo, te reconfortaban cuando te sentías mal, o te demostraban el cariño que sentían por ti, pero el abrazo Swan también tenía sus desventajas, y una de ellas era que quien te lo daba, hacía todo lo posible por sacarte el alma del cuerpo y dejarte sin aliento por la fuerza con la que te abrazaban.

Todos eran así, era de familia.

—Vamos, mamá y papá estarán felices de verte.

Alice, me ayudó a bajar mi maleta del auto, y fue cuando lo noté, había una casa nueva en la calle, era una casa preciosa, de dos pisos en color crema y amplios ventanales pero guardando el estilo tradicional del pueblo.

Alice me dio una mirada que no comprendí, pues su sonrisa decayó en cuanto se percató de que yo estaba observando la casa. La mueca en su cara me decía que no eran personas que le agradaran las que vivían en aquella casa, así que decidí no preguntar, ya me lo diría más tarde.

Ambas caminamos hacia el interior de la casa, estaba tal y como la recordaba, nada había cambiado y eso me hacía sentir que estaba en mi hogar.

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Tenemos visita!— gritó Alice en cuanto cruzó la puerta

Mamá se asomó desde la cocina, y en cuanto me vio sus ojos denotaron sorpresa y felicidad, de inmediato salió completamente de la cocina y corrió hasta mí envolviéndome en uno más de los típicos abrazos Swan.

No era que me disgustara el hecho de que mi familia me demostrara su afecto, me disgustaba el hecho de que me quisieran tanto como para dejarme sin respirar por algunos minutos.

— ¡Charlie! ¡Ven rápido!— gritó mamá en cuanto se separó de mi — ¡Oh mi niña! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Ha pasado algo en Manhattan?— me preguntó.

—Estoy bien mamá, perdón por venir sin invitación, pero quería darles la sorpresa y que pasáramos navidad aquí— le informé.

Mi madre volvió a abrazarme, para ella era importante tenerme en casa, la hacía recordar el pasado, cuando Alice y yo éramos un par de chiquillas corriendo por toda la casa y diciéndole _te quiero_ a todas horas.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Están bien?— preguntó mi padre, quien salía de su despacho limpiando de su camisa una gran mancha de café.

En cuanto me vio se sorprendió, yo le regalé una sonrisa y él caminó hasta mi para envolverme en sus brazos; mi padre era el único Swan que no me estrangulaba con sus abrazos, para él soy la nenita que nunca debió crecer.

Alice y yo nos llevamos tres años de diferencia y yo nací por, lo que mis padres consideraron, un milagro. Pues mi madre sufrió mucho en el parto de Alice y tuvieron que quitarle la mitad de la matriz, y entonces era casi imposible que quedara embarazada de nuevo; pero a los tres años el milagro ocurrió y aquí estoy yo. Nací baja de peso pero con los cuidados y el amor de mi familia logré vivir.

— ¡Mi pequeña Bella ha vuelto a casa! Te extrañamos mucho, tesoro.

—Y yo a ustedes, pero en enero debo volver a Manhattan.

—Entonces disfrutaremos el tiempo que permanezcas aquí— sentenció mi padre y volvió a colocar sus brazos en torno a mí.

Algunos minutos después, mi padre me ayudó a subir mi maleta a mi habitación, mamá continuó su labor en la cocina y Alice subió conmigo para ayudarme a desempacar.

Papá seguía sin creer que estuviera aquí, pero me dejó a solas con Alice porque sabía que ambas queríamos un tiempo a solas para recuperar algo de tiempo perdido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está Forks?— pregunté

—Casi todo es igual, no ha cambiado mucho…

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado a tu príncipe azul?

Alice se sonrojó, eso solo significaba que había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?

—No lo conoces, su nombre es Jasper Whitlock, es arquitecto y llegó hace un año al pueblo aunque trabaja en Port Angeles.

— ¿Y ya son novios?

—Si… pedirá mi mano en la cena de navidad.

— ¡Qué romántico! ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tengo cuñado en Manhattan?

—Tú sabes que no Alice, mi corazón se quedó aquí, en Forks

Hace años que no lo veía, Edward era mi primer y único amor. Nunca fuimos novios pero nuestras familias decían que deberíamos serlo; él fue una de las personas que me motivó a venir aquí.

Su familia, los Cullen, eran una de las familias más humildes de Forks, Carlisle era el padre de Edward, se desempeñaba como doctor en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, pero lo que ganaba no era la gran cosa, apenas le alcanzaba para lo básico. Esme, era su esposa, una mujer sumamente agradable que siempre me trató como a una hija, ella vendía verduras y fruta en el pequeño mercado para ayudar a su familia.

Edward era hijo único, lo conocí en primaria, cuando ambos llegamos al salón de clases y la maestra nos sentó juntos. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

—Si… en cuanto a eso… creo que hay algo que debes saber…— comentó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hice un ademan para que continuara, ella se veía triste y de inmediato me preocupe, debía será algo relacionado con Edward para que lo sacara en este momento de la conversación.

—Edward… él se casó hace unos meses.

Esperaba todo, por un momento creí que estaba enfermo o muerto… el dolor en mi corazón no se comparaba con saber que él se había casado, yo le deseaba la felicidad, pero quería que esa felicidad la encontrase conmigo.

—Lo siento…

—La casa nueva… es suya ¿Verdad?— pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si… la compró un mes después de casarse.

—Es la casa de sus sueños...

Recordé que cuando éramos niños fantaseábamos con nuestra casa ideal, Edward tenía un dibujo de ella y era tal cual estaba la casa ahora, grande, pintada en tonos tierra, enormes ventanales y un jardín hermoso donde seguramente su madre o su esposa cultivaban algunos frutos.

Ese inconscientemente siempre había sido mi sueño también, soñaba con ser yo quien ayudara a Esme a plantar ese jardín, en mi mente era yo quien cocinaba para él cada día. Yo quería ser su todo.

Alice salió de mi habitación musitando una disculpa, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero comprendió que era mejor dejarme sola, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba sacar el dolor que mi corazón estaba sintiendo…

Durante todos estos años estuve enamorada de Edward, él era mi sol, el centro de mi universo y ahora simplemente ya no lo era. Ahora le pertenecía a otra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahora que estaba enterada de la boda de Edward mis ganas por permanecer en el pueblo se redujeron considerablemente, no me hacía mucha ilusión ni asomarme a la ventana de mi cuarto, a sabiendas de que su casa estaba muy cerca de la mía y podría verlo acompañado de su esposa, simplemente no lo toleraría.

Esta mañana Alice y mamá me han llevado al pueblo para hacer la compra la semana y yo no quería ir. Me reusaba a hacerlo, pero Alice me convenció diciéndome que no podría esconderme todo el tiempo que estaría en Forks, y no podía negarme a permanecer aquí el tiempo que había prometido a mi familia, faltaban cinco días para navidad y yo había prometido quedarme hasta el tres de Enero.

No podía irme sin más, no podía hacerle eso a mi familia.

Así que con todo y mi roto corazón me levanté de la cama y fui con mi madre y hermana al mercadillo del pueblo. Fuimos en mi auto y al bajar de él, nuestros conocidos se acercaron a saludarnos, mi madre muy orgullosa les decía a todos sus amigos que su hija menor era una gran abogada en Manhattan y que había venido a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Mi madre simplemente estaba orgullosa de mí, sus amigos se mostraron encantados de verme, pues les creía cuando me decían que Renée no paraba de hablar de mi o de Alice en ningún momento.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

En este mundo había muy pocas cosas que realmente recordara con claridad, incluso los nombres llegaba a olvidarlos, pero esa voz aterciopelada no era una de ellas, conocía demasiado bien a su dueño. Pero en este momento era la última persona con la que me quería topar.

Volteé lentamente, y lo vi. Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, vestía una camiseta a cuadros café y llevaba un jean de mezclilla negra, y unos Levi's negros también, nunca tuve palabras para describir lo que él me provocaba cuando me observaba, ahora sé que siempre lo amé, y lo amo.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? ¡Esme se pondrá feliz!— comentó abrazándome.

—Hola, Edward. Llegue hace muy poco tiempo realmente— saludé una vez él me soltó.

—Tienes que visitar a Esme y Carlisle, estarán felices de verte, ahora llevo un poco de prisa pero ¿Por qué no nos juntamos en la tarde?— me pidió.

—Claro que sí, Bella necesita salir y que mejor que con un amigo— contestó mi madre por mí, yo estaba maquinando una excusa para no verlo, pero mi madre habló primero.

—Te veré en La Bella Italia a las seis ¿Te parece?

—Está bien…

Ni yo misma me lo creía, iba a cenar con el hombre que amo, pero que ahora está casado. Yo no era mala, ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir?

Estaba nerviosa, no quería arreglarme demasiado. Ya no valía la pena. Así que solamente me coloqué un jean negro y un sweater rojo acompañado de mis botines rojos también. No me maquillé y mi cabello simplemente lo cepillé un poco para dejarlo suelto.

Al bajar las escaleras encontré a mi hermana arreglando un florero en la mesita donde mamá había colocado fotos familiares, ella se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¿Estas bien? Sabes que no tienes que ir…

—Tengo que ir Alice, tengo que saber que es feliz para poder tratar de serlo yo— expliqué

Mi hermana asintió y me dejó marchar. El viaje en auto parecía haber durado segundos, cuando en el pasado me parecía eterno al momento de reunirme con él, nunca llegaba lo suficientemente temprano para verlo. Pero hoy era diferente.

Al llegar aparqué mi coche en un lugar cercano al restaurante y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para armarme de valor para entrar.

Enseguida caminé los escasos pasos que me separaban del restaurante, entré y lo reconocí inmediatamente. Llevaba el mismo pantalón de la mañana, pero sus tenis habían sido reemplazados por un par de zapatos más formales y su camisa a cuadros fue sustituida por un saco negro.

¡Qué ironía! El venía vestido de negro, un color que representa pérdida cuando aquí la que perdió soy yo.

—Hola, toma asiento por favor— saludó en cuanto llegué a la mesa

Como buen caballero retiró la silla para mí y enseguida él tomó su lugar.

—Hola…

— ¿Cómo has estado? Tenía mucho tiempo de no verte— preguntó como respuesta a mi casi inaudible saludo.

—Bien, he encontrado un buen empleo.

— ¿Abogada?

—Si…

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo, si había que sufrir lo haría rápido, no podía seguir torturándome.

—Me han dicho que te casaste— inicié

—Si…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue todo lo que necesité para saber que él ya no me pertenecía definitivamente.

— ¡Me he casado Bella! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Edward Cullen casado con Tanya Denali!— me dijo Edward con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sonreí forzadamente, no quería que él se diera cuenta del daño tan grande que me causaron esas cuatro palabras.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil y un pedazos, yo sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como él.

_I heard that your settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

—Eso es genial Edward, realmente te deseo lo mejor— contesté con un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? Te noto extraña… perdón si no te invité a la boda, fue recientemente, el trece de septiembre, y no encontré tu dirección para enviar la invitación.

En ese momento perdí la voz. ¡Se casó el día de mi cumpleaños! ¿Cómo no recordó aquellos días en los que él venía a mi casa y me cantaba "feliz cumpleaños"? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

—Nada…

—Dime que tienes, tú no eras así.

—De verdad no tengo nada.

—Dime por favor, tal vez pueda ayudarte… pero tienes que decirme que te pasa— me pidió preocupado

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y tú te has casado con otra! ¡Eso es lo que pasa, Edward!— exploté.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back _

_Or hide from the lie_

Su rostro se quedó congelado, estoy segura de que mis palabras no eran lo que él esperaba, pero ya no podía seguir callándolo, no podía guardar mis sentimientos. Él tenía que saberlo.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… lamento presentarme en el pueblo sin invitación, créeme que ese nunca fue mi cometido, yo venía con la esperanza de conquistare e iniciar una vida juntos… mi hermana tenía razón… no debí venir.

— ¡Espera, Bella! ¡No puedes irte así!

—Claro que puedo…

—Tienes que explicarme todo eso… ¿Cómo es que me amas y hasta ahora lo dices? ¿Es una broma verdad?

—No… y la respuesta me la diste tu desde hace años ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando yo tenía que consolarte porque una chica del instituto no te hacía caso "A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele" ¿Recuerdas?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Edward se quedó sin palabras, yo tenía razón. Porque ¿Cómo actúas cuando el chico que te gusta te confiesa su amor por otra? Callando. Ese fue mi caso y ahora me arrepiento, pero ya no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo, él está casado y yo ya no pertenezco aquí y está muy claro.

Salí apresuradamente del lugar, por supuesto la gente me observó extrañada, no tenía mucho de haber entrado y no era nada común entrar y salir de un restaurante a esas horas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando llegué la casa estaba vacía, pero eso era lo mejor.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras, mis maletas no estaban completamente desechas por lo que me fue aún más fácil recoger todas mis pertenencias, tardé escasos minutos en la labor pues no quería arriesgarme a que Edward viniera hasta aquí.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you two

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Tomé mi equipaje y bajé las escaleras para llevarlo a mi auto, no podía permanecer más tiempo aquí, no a expensas de encontrarme con él y con Tanya. Ella era una buena persona, pero mi herida en este momento era muy grande y no podría sobrellevar el hecho de verlos por el pueblo como una pareja feliz.

Entré a la casa nuevamente y subí a mi habitación, tomé un par de hojas, un bolígrafo y con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas redacté una carta para Alice, en ella le explicaba el porqué de mi huida tan repentina y anoté un par de palabras más en la siguiente hoja para mis padres anunciándoles que había surgido un problema en el trabajo que requería mi presencia ahí, a ambos les dejé por escrito un par de "Te amo, Lo siento".

Estaba segura de que mi madre estaría muy desilusionada con mi decisión. Pero no podía quedarme, tal vez era una decisión muy cobarde, pero necesito irme. Ahora siento que Forks ya no es mi hogar. No puedo permanecer aquí.

Dejé la nota para Alice sobre su cama, la de mis padres la dejé en el recibidor. No sabía en qué lugar estaban y más me valía salir de aquí ahora si no quería ser retenida por mi madre en cuanto llegara.

Al salir de la casa ya me sentía vencedora, pero poco me duró la emoción.

Edward estaba recargado sobre mi auto con la mirada directamente sobre mí.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Me vas a dejar como hace años lo hiciste?— cuestionó cuando yo me acerqué a la puerta del piloto.

—Hace años tenía que ir a la Universidad, te pedí que vinieras conmigo y no lo aceptaste.

—No podía dejar solos a mis padres…

—Yo ahora los estoy dejando a unos días de Navidad ¿Crees que lo merecen?

—Es diferente, Bella…

— ¡No digas más!

—Déjame explicarte.

—No quiero escuchar tu historia con Tanya, bien sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero por favor… al menos respeta mi dolor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque fui una estúpida que creyó que podría irme, volver años después y que tú me recibirías con los brazos abiertos! ¿Cuándo? Siempre, Edward. Ingenuamente pensé que estábamos destinados— respondí con un nudo en la garganta

_You'd know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summery haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Se acercó a mí y trató de envolverme en sus brazos, pero yo me negué. Me negaba a saber que el amor de mi vida me consolara del sufrimiento que sus acciones me causaron.

— ¿Sabes?— cuestioné— A veces quisiera volver a esos días en los que ambos correteábamos por el jardín de mi madre; tú y yo éramos inseparables.

—Éramos niños… el tiempo ha pasado.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet _

—Esa época era la mejor, y lo reitero, siento aparecerme como sin nada y decirte todo esto, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo alejada de ti.

—No es necesario que te vallas, no quiero que Renée sufra por algo que solo nos involucra a los dos.

—Si es necesario.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Necesitaba salir del pueblo, aquí únicamente me torturaría. Él tenía razón, Renée y Charlie no podían pagar las consecuencias de algo que solo provoqué yo.

Nadie más que yo tenía la culpa. ¡Todo esto era mi maldita culpa por no hablar de lo que siento desde hace años! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan confiada cuando él nunca me mostró signos de amor?

—Lo siento… realmente siento no haber podido corresponderte, pero… amo a Tanya… y está esperando un hijo mío.

Justamente cuando creía que ya nada podía ir peor todo empeora. Ahora él iba a cumplir su sueño. Él iba a tener una bonita familia y yo tal vez me quedaría sola para siempre.

Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que nunca podría encontrar a alguien como él. Edward siempre estaría en mi corazón.

De pronto me sentí desfallecer, pero las manos de Edward fueron más hábiles que mis reflejos pues evitó que cayera al pavimento.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡No puedes irte en estas condiciones!

—Estoy bien… no deberías preocuparte por mí.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Respiré un par de veces hasta estabilizarme, me sentía débil pero confiaba en poder llegar al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Manhattan.

—Tengo que irme.

—No voy a dejar que te marches en ese estado. Puedes causar un accidente.

— ¿Qué más da?

Sin pensarlo mucho me separé de él y abrí la puerta del auto. Rápidamente me acomodé en el asiento y ante la mirada preocupada de Edward, cerré la puerta y arranqué el motor de mi auto.

El recorrido hasta la salida del pueblo me pareció eterna, por lo que al llegar a la autopista que me llevaría a Port Angles pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Conduje así durante unas horas. Me sorprendió de sobre manera el no haber rompido en llanto a los pocos minutos de pasar Port Angeles. Pero mi capacidad no era tan grande.

Pronto comencé a derramar lágrimas que se convirtieron en el llanto que contuve durante la charla con Edward.

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta desde ahí. No me di cuenta que iba demasiado rápido y con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos la vista se me nubló por lo que no alcancé a frenar a tiempo y lo inevitable sucedió. Mi auto se impactó con el que estaba al frente, no sé qué tanto se dañó aquel, pero yo atravesé el parabrisas y no supe nada más.

Minutos después estaba rodeada de una bruma negra, todo estaba obscuro. En mi corazón ya no había dolor, no sentía el típico dolor muscular de un accidente, temí haber perdido la vista en el accidente y comencé a desesperarme.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que perder la vista era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Porque prefería vivir en un mundo de sombras a enfrentar la realidad. Mi realidad. Ahora había dejado de existir.

Y una vez más comprobaba lo que una vez había dicho Edward "A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele" Y a mí me había dolido tanto que me imposibilitó de tomar una decisión más prudente cuando él me dijo que no me fuera.

Pero ahora ya era tarde.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg _

_I remembered you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo con un nuevo OS, que espero les haya agradado. Reconozco que este OS me ha hecho llorar. No planeaba terminarlo así en un principio, pero a veces hay que darle un poco de realidad a las cosas y me pareció una buena alternativa.**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) ¡Ahora también tenemos grupo de WhatsApp a su disposición! **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
